


Drabbles themed ‘A Shower’, for HP

by Omnicat



Series: 120 Word "Shower" Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1) Prologue<br/>2) Dilemma - Hermione x Ginny<br/>3) Prefects'... Showers? - Ron x Hermione<br/>4) Phases - James x Lily<br/>5) Going Crazy - Sirius x Nobody<br/>6) Definitely Going Crazy - Sirius x Nobody<br/>7) The Tenderness Of A Cliché - Harry x Ginny<br/>8) Cold And Wounded - Remus x Tonks<br/>9) Once A Marauder... - Remus x Tonks</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Nederlands available: [Krabbels met als thema “Een Douche”, voor HP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450908) by [CattyRosea (Omnicat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea)



“Godric?” He looked up warily at his raven-haired (and quite literally clawed) co-founder. 

“I _demand_ that the wizarding world takes up on modern Muggle science. This is no longer a request, if I don’t get what I want, I will become _angry._ And you do not want me to be angry, do you, dear?” 

_Squeek._ “O - oh, really? Well, what, uhm, did you have in mind, dear?” 

“A sewage and draining system. Oh, and Helga would love for Hogwarts to get its own spa. Off limits for the boys, of course. We musn’t let technological improvement become our moral downfall. The Roman legions are in town, they’ll have things fixed in no time at all.” 

Godric groaned.


	2. Dilemma

Ginny and Hermione raced down the stairs and into the Gryffindor girls’ bathroom, flew along every stall and crashed into each other before the very last free one. Panting, they looked at each other.   
  
“Share?” Ginny offered.   
  
Hermione went beet red, which did not go unnoticed, but certainly exploited.   
  
“It’s your choice.” Ginny said, and slipped into the stall. Without looking back or closing the door, she stripped off her upper garments.   
  
Hermione bit her lip, torn. Either she’d wait and get late for class, or she’d suffer great embarrassment for a few minutes - and finally get the chance to see Ginny naked.   
  
Ginny lowered her panties, bending over to reveal creamy white buttocks. Hermione shivered and stepped inside.


	3. Prefects’... Showers?

“Um, Ron.”   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“I want to bathe.”   
  
“Yeah, me too.”   
  
“But we can’t very well do that at the same time, now can we?”   
  
“Ehm...” Ron’s ears turned red as he looked at the door to the prefects’ bathroom. “Well, I - uh, that is...”   
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Why not?” Ron squeaked.   
  
Hermione stared at him for a moment before her hands flew up to cover her mouth. Ron cringed.   
  
“Good evening, fellow prefects.”   
  
They jumped, Ron swearing and Hermione with a yelp, as Ernie McMillan appeared. He nodded politely, said the password, and entered the bathroom. Hermione peered inside wide-eyed, and gasped.   
  
“Shower stalls? I’m saved!”   
  
Ron swore some more.   
  
_Bugger_ , he thought, _another attempt foiled.  
_


	4. Phases

Sirius, Remus and Peter came crashing down the stairs James had just ascended. their eyes watering and their hands clamped firmly over their mouths and noses. Lily, who was just on her way up, hastily pressed herself against the wall.   
  
“What’s going on?” she asked.   
  
“It’s James,” Sirius said. “He refuses to wash himself, and he bloody REEKS!”   
  
“He just had Quidditch practice, too.” Peter added, shuddering.   
  
“Isn’t James a bit too... old to be acting like that?”   
  
“This is _James_ we’re talking about, Lily.” Remus reminded her.   
  
“Hm... you’re right. Wait, I have an idea! James?” she called brightly, bouncing up the stairs. “Would you like to take a shower with me?”   
  
Sirius, Remus and Peter stared after her. 


	5. Going Crazy

Sirius Black was going crazy. In a good way, though. Sort of, at least. You see, this thirty-five-year-old former convict and prankster at heart, was suffering from pheromone overload.   
  
For the first time in fourteen years, he was surrounded by women - and unable to get them, which was a first in his life.   
  
Molly Weasley was married (and acting bitchy), Emmeline Vance was likewise taken, Hestia Jones wouldn’t touch him with a ten-foot pole, Tonks was his cousin (Sirius was desperate, yes, but not yet desperate enough to resort to his family’s habit of taking it up with your cousins), and Ginny and Hermione, however tempting, were off limits. Minerva... _no._   
  
Which left only could showers. Lots of them. 


	6. Definitely Going Crazy

“Remus! Help me!” The wail seemed to end in a sob.   
  
Remus sprinted through Grimmauld Place, wand in hand and ready to fight, and burst into the bathroom expecting the worst.   
  
“Sirius! What’s -”   
  
The sight that met him was unexpected. Sirius was hunched underneath the shower’s flow, naked.   
  
“Moony, please help,” he pleaded. “I’m so hard it hurts -” Remus caught a glimpse of the evidence, and looked away quickly. “- and this shower is spelled to stay warm!”   
  
Remus’ mind raced. “You can’t take a cold shower?”   
  
“No!”   
  
“And you want my help?”   
  
“Yes!”   
  
“But Sirius... can’t you help yourself?”   
  
Sirius stared at him in horror.   
  
“Apostate! Marauders are above wanking!”   
  
“Through fourteen years of solitude? Like hell!”


	7. The Tenderness Of A Cliché

Harry announced the end of the training. Most of the team departed. Harry and Ginny lagged behind, taking their time to put away the Quidditch supplies, enjoying the mild weather and each other. Hand in hand they - and occasionally lip-to-lip - they eventually strolled towards the dressing rooms to shower and change clothes. Pleasantly exhausted and sore, they were looking forward to a nice meal and a lazy evening in the common room.   
  
It was a perfect day, Ginny reflected, as Harry pulled the door to the boys’ showers closed. But how much longer would they be able to enjoy days like these? She made a decision. Following him, she deadbolted the door and stripped.   
  
“Make love to me.”


	8. Cold And Wounded

A bone-deep chill seemed to have settled in him. He just sat there, curled up in her small bathtub staring at the wall, shivering under the warm flow of water from the showerhead. She’d set it on the ‘clean and soft’ option, instead of ‘normal’, which would have pelted down harshly on his abused back.   
  
Gently she dabbed at the blood crusts that wouldn’t be washed away with a cloth. He flinched when she accidentally touched a bruise on his back, and curled up more tightly, shaking from head to toe. Scars stood out on his tautened skin.   
  
Suddenly, she threw her arms around him and drew him close, holding him as tightly as she dared as hot tears fell.


	9. Once A Marauder...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morphing's no use on foreign substances...

Tonks pecked Remus on the cheek before sliding out of bed. Remus groaned in protest, grinning into his pillow. As soon as he heard the bathroom door close, he jumped out of bed, stormed down to the basement and set to work. Faintly, the evidence of Tonks’ latest musical obsession drifted down to him, causing a wave of nostalgia to engulf him as he realised how similar her voice was to her late cousin’s.  
  
_This one’s for you, Padfoot._  
  
When he was finished, he raced back upstairs and dove between the bed sheets just as Nymphadora’s shriek resounded.  
  
“Remus! You twit!”  
  
She stormed into the bathroom, towel clad, daring Remus to take a peek.  
  
“Argh! Any colour but lime green!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
